


Impaling

by SpontaneousStupidity



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stabbing, Babysitting, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpontaneousStupidity/pseuds/SpontaneousStupidity
Summary: While babysitting Morgan there's an accident with a knife.FebuWhump Day 4: Impaling
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150547
Kudos: 88





	Impaling

The kitchen was alight with the sound of a pop station playing from FRIDAY’s speakers and the sound of Morgan’s laughter. Mr. Stark and Pepper asked him to babysit so they could have a date night and everything was going great. They watched Frozen, for the millionth time, and played outside for a while before Morgan took a nap while Peter worked on schoolwork. Now, they were making dinner, or, Peter was making dinner while making sure Morgan stayed away from anything dangerous.

But, he can’t have eyes on her every second.

“Uh oh…” Peter hears as a piercing pain shoots through his side.

Peter takes a slow breath as he realizes what probably happened. “Morgan? Are you okay?” he asks while reaching around to where he feels the pain. 

Yup. That's a knife.

Peter hears a sob and slowly turns to see his little sister crying. “Oh no, it’s okay Momo. I’m alright, it barely even hurts,” he lies, clenching his jaw and forcing a smile on his face.

“While my scans indicate that nothing vital has been hit, I recommend leaving the knife in until in the vicinity of a doctor. Boss and Big Boss have been notified. I will patch them through,” FRIDAY tells him, giving him no time to turn the call down before Mr. Stark’s voice comes through.

“Peter? What happened? FRI says that you got  _ stabbed _ ?” his mentor’s voice comes through, higher in his panic.

Morgan cries louder, “I’m sorry, Peter! I’m sorry, daddy! I was told not to touch then and now Peter’s  _ hurt _ !”

Peter buts in before Mr. Stark can panic more, “FRIDAY says I’m okay but to wait until I’m in medical to take the knife out. I turned around to stir something on the stove and…”

He hears his father-figure sigh, “It’s okay, Pete, you don’t have eyes on the back of your head so don’t sound so sorry. Especially because you’re the one who got hurt. Pepper and I are a couple minutes out so stay still, from the scan that FRI sent it doesn’t look too bad. Can you try to calm Morgan down? I gotta shut up before Pep kills me with this reckless driving.” There’s silence on the other line before he continues, “Please, no more knives, okay?”

Peter tries to reach for Morgan but the knife shifts and he groans as puts his arms back down. “I’ll try to calm her down but I don’t think it’ll work. Plus, it’s not like I  _ try  _ to be within stabbing range!” He sees Morgan’s reaction to his words and winces, “I’ll see you in a couple of minutes, Mr. Stark.”

“Be there soon kiddo.” The line goes dead and he’s stuck there with a crying five-year-old who literally stabbed him in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not my best work but oh well
> 
> follow me on tumblr at spontaneousstupidity and my writing blog at spontaneousstupidwriting


End file.
